Joshua-029
Petty Officer Second Class Joshua-029 was a SPARTAN-II supersoldier and led teams of other Spartan-II's on multiple occasions as well as being an electronics expert. He had a close working relationship with Samuel-034, Linda-058, Kelly-087, Frederic-104, and John-117. Biography Early Childhood Joshua was conscripted into the SPARTAN-II program in 2517 when he was identified by Dr. Catherine Halsey at age six as a physically and mentally exceptional child. He was brought to Reach and trained by Déjà and Chief Petty Officer Franklin Mendez alongside the other Spartans. He was one of the Spartans that survived the augmentation process. During the Human-Covenant war, he took part in many battles, including the Battle of Jericho VII (although he was never mentioned by name until the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV). Battle of Sigma Octanus IV In 2552, Joshua took part in the Battle of Sigma Octanus IV. He was designated as Red-One and led Red Team along the coast of a continent on Sigma Octanus IV, in order to recon the wharfs around Côte d'Azur in preparation for a strike on the Covenant held city with a HAVOK Nuclear Warhead. His team was successful, and they subsequently retreated to a Pelican for dust off with no casualties, and only one Spartan injured (James), as the entire city, and tens of thousands of Covenant within it, were vaporized in the nuclear blast. Reach and Death Joshua was then on the , in complete brevity until Covenant forces appeared above Reach. During the Fall of Reach, Joshua was assigned to Fred's team and designated as Red Three. As he and Fred descended to the surface of Reach, their Pelican, Bravo 001, was shot down by air artillery. Joshua attempted to activate the auto pilot of the Pelican, but all of its computer systems had been destroyed.Halo: First Strike - page 9-10 Joshua was, however, able to slow the vessel down enough so that the Spartans could make a "hard landing"; or jump out of the Pelican and land directly on the ground. Once he landed, Joshua found a Sniper Rifle and was the first Spartan to arrive at ODG Facility A-331, and spot Charlie Company. He then radioed Fred and the Spartans were able to regroup at the facility. Fred then ordered Joshua to recon the area. Joshua was the Spartan who spotted a Covenant landing zone and patched the image through to Fred using his COM.Halo: First Strike - page 21 Joshua, Fred, and Kelly then piloted Banshees toward the Gravity Lift of the Covenant cruiser and threw a Fury Tac Nuke into it. However, as the Banshees neared the lift, Covenant fired their plasma cannons at the Banshees, hitting Joshua's Banshee. He was last seen trailing smoke and losing altitude just before the Fury Tactical Nuke destroyed the area.Halo: First Strike - page 29 Fred tried to radio to Joshua, but received no response. He is currently listed as MIA. Appearances *''Halo: The Fall of Reach'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Silent Storm'' Sources ru:Джошуа-029 029, Joshua Category:Deceased characters